


Doing

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 可能会有一点点乱伦/不适请立即退出感谢/情节好像也有点圆不过来/主要是我写着写着爽了就没在意
Relationships: 勋澈, 宽澈
Kudos: 8





	Doing

“你说如果让胜宽知道他最尊敬的胜澈哥被我操得只会嗯啊叫...”

“嗯..闭嘴李知勋！”

“哦？你下面的嘴可不是这样说的噢？”李知勋语毕抓起崔胜澈扶在橱柜边的手探向两人的交合处，润滑与体液混合湿漉漉的，崔胜澈摸了摸就手就滑了下去。

“李知勋你..做爱就..别..嗯..说..啊...”还没等崔胜澈说出一句完整的话，李知勋压着对方的腰又把性器送进去了一点，整根末入崔胜澈的后穴令两人都发出了一声叹息。只是从李知勋毫无章法的一直往里抽插，却没有照顾过崔胜澈的敏感点，看得出来正憋着一口气。

崔胜澈虽然被插得很爽，但他的敏感点比较靠前，一直摇屁股示意李知勋在开头停留一下也被忽视，厨房里只有李知勋的囊袋撞着自己丰满的屁股发出的声音，崔胜澈即使有时反应慢，此时也明白对方生气了。

“喂李知勋，你是打桩机吗？还是你当我是飞机杯？”

李知勋置若罔闻的加快速度，射精后把安全套打了个结，准确的丢进垃圾桶后套上短裤，趿拉着拖鞋往客厅走去。

“喂李知勋！你爽了就不管我了吗？我还没射呢！”

崔胜澈有点恼火，无缘无故发脾气就算了，还这么没有做爱道德，便也套上裤子翘着阴茎就跟着李知勋走出厨房，他自己撸不要紧，总不能被当工具人吧。

“啧，你去找你的亲亲胜宽帮你啊！”李知勋头也不回继续走到沙发坐下。

“你怎么什么话都往外说？让胜宽听见怎么办？”崔胜澈立刻快步走到李知勋跟前堵住对方的嘴，却失去平衡趴在了李知勋身上。

李知勋平常没什么表情的脸上终于露出一丝愠色，抬手抓住崔胜澈的下巴咬牙说道：“你今天不是帮你的胜宽弟弟打飞机吗？”

“胜澈哥，你们在干嘛？”

脑子里还在打结的崔胜澈听见二楼传来夫胜宽的声音，腿差点就软了，李知勋这时却做回了个人，手一松从背后摸出了电视遥控器，对着在二楼平台站着的夫胜宽展示一下，斜眼瞥着崔胜澈说道：“哦，你胜澈哥想拿遥控器，站不稳。”

夫胜宽半信半疑的走回房，关门前又喊了一句：“胜澈哥，我有些题目不会，你待会有空上来教教我噢！”

关门声落，李知勋拿着手上的遥控器打开了电视，翘着二郎腿完全无视崔胜澈，崔胜澈自知理亏，却又不知道怎么开口解释，支支吾吾的说了句：“我..我没有帮他撸..”

“呵，他都硬成那样了，我那时不经过你们说不定都已经做了。”

“崔胜澈，你是什么人都可以给操吗？”

听见李知勋回房的甩门声，崔胜澈深吸了一口气瘫坐在沙发上，性器也因为没有收到刺激逐渐冷静下来，他觉得他也要冷静下来思考他们三个人的关系。

他们三人从名义上说都是表兄弟，但夫胜宽在小的时候就已经被寄养在自己家，从小就跟在自己身后胜澈哥哥的叫，两人相差4岁，崔胜澈那时又早熟，几乎像带孩子一样养在身边。李知勋说起来也算是自己的表弟，只是明明都要算几代人才能算出来的亲戚关系，在一次家族聚会中却看对了眼，两人使了些方法租了房，刚好夫胜宽临近高考，在家里给过完成人礼后崔胜澈不放心他的功课，就接了过来。

虽然不知道夫胜宽为什么对李知勋有点敌意，但李知勋看起来也不介意，崔胜澈也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼，反正总会找到解开的方法。

但他也没想到解开的方法原来在自己身上，要不是那天夫胜宽穿了条比较紧身的短裤，崔胜澈也不会看到夫胜宽会因为在自己讲题时不经意的拍了几下他的大腿就会硬。崔胜澈被吓得瞪大眼睛看着夫胜宽，如果面前的人是李知勋，他说不定会立刻跪下扯对方的裤子，但夫胜宽，怎么会？

夫胜宽急得眼睛都红了，自从搬进崔胜澈的家，得知了他与李知勋的关系，每天起床都告诫自己不该看的地方千万别看，就算看了也要装作没看到。他对崔胜澈的喜欢不知道何时从对家人的依赖转变成对恋人的欲望，但李知勋在他还是小屁孩的时候就已经和崔胜澈好上了，自己虽然没有机会，但还是忍不住向喜欢的人靠近。加上已经不经意的撞破过几次对方和李知勋做爱的场面，虽然怀疑都是李知勋故意的，但夫胜宽觉得，他也可以试试。

虽然爱情已经争取不了，起码做爱可以。

下定决心的夫胜宽吸了吸鼻子，摆出一副潸然泪下的表情，握着崔胜澈的手开口说道：“哥，我是真的喜欢你才会对着你硬，虽然你已经有知勋哥了，但是能不能帮我一次，就一次，可以吗？”

听到夫胜宽的话崔胜澈才缓过来，但他还处理刚刚接收到的信息，就被夫胜宽拉着手摸向他的裆部，门口却传来李知勋的声音。

“胜宽啊，你们在干嘛？”

但崔胜澈觉得他也是受害人，还没能消化他当成家人的弟弟竟然想操他这个事实，就被李知勋关在厨房里操了一顿，自己还没得爽。楼上又传来夫胜宽催促的声音，崔胜澈心里没底，但抬头看了看时间，才想起快要到夫胜宽上学的时间，便匆忙的上楼问对方还有哪些题目不会。

夫胜宽这次换了条宽松的运动长裤，还放了个靠垫在腿上，很客气的询问崔胜澈解题思路，完了还毕恭毕敬的加了句谢谢胜澈哥的指导，这使得崔胜澈心里像打翻了调味瓶，顿时五味杂陈。

“胜澈哥，衣服是不是洗好了，你先进来浴室拿去晾一下吧。”

被夫胜宽提醒，崔胜澈才拍拍脑袋想起今天李知勋扔进洗衣机的床单还没晾，便小跑进了浴室。

听见浴室关门落锁的声音，崔胜澈还疑惑的转头，却突然被夫胜宽推趴在洗衣机上，甚至刚刚没来得及扣纽扣的破洞牛仔裤直接被用力的扒了下来，屁股与后穴裸露在空气中被刺激到，还没开始洗澡的浴室温度较低，使得崔胜澈开始自然的开合后穴。

“胜宽你...”

“我说了胜澈哥，就帮我一次。”

还未等崔胜澈说话，夫胜宽微凉的手指已经插进穴口乱搅，刚刚与李知勋做过，松软的穴肉与残留的润滑使得夫胜宽很容易就插进了三只手指，和李知勋一样和修长的手指也很容易找到了他的敏感点。

“被知勋哥操松了呢，也不用费力气帮哥做扩张啦，还不用怕哥推开我呢。因为知勋哥好像说过，只要一操进哥的身体里，哥就只会嗯啊的乱叫呢。”

“那也要你会操才行。”门口突然又出现了李知勋的声音，差点没把崔胜澈刚抬头的性器吓萎。李知勋显摆着手中的钥匙，似笑非笑的说，“小屁孩，之前说好的忘了吗？”

夫胜宽撇撇嘴，但还是转身接过李知勋扔过来的安全套戴好，扶着崔胜澈的腰挤了进去，安全套上凉凉的润滑液和温度适中的甬道都让夫胜宽有了新世界般的体验，控制不住自己总是往深处捅，但又想起崔胜澈的敏感点比较靠前，却掌握不了控制龟头的方向，幸好李知勋说的话是真的，崔胜澈只要被操，就只会嗯啊乱叫。

但此时的崔胜澈其实是想开口骂人，感觉是被夫胜宽和李知勋耍了，但此时一个在背后卖力的操自己，一个又在前面给自己口交，只能爽得嗯啊乱叫。

“我..操你..妈..李知勋。”

李知勋发出了嗤嗤的笑声，从崔胜澈身后揩了点润滑抹在对方的性器上，马眼处的前列腺液也被擦走，塞到崔胜澈口里的同时张口含住了对方的龟头。为了安慰在暴走边缘的崔胜澈，李知勋口得很认真，不断扶着龟头压在自己的口腔内壁，虎牙也小心翼翼的擦过茎皮，甚至把囊袋也好好的吮吸了一遍。看着崔胜澈爽得要翻白眼时站起身与他接吻，随着夫胜宽在身后冲刺的动作，同时帮崔胜澈撸射了出来。

崔胜澈靠着墙好一会儿才从高潮的余韵中缓了过来，却看见夫胜宽已经洗好澡神清气爽的在穿衣服，李知勋也从洗衣机里把床单拿出来在阳台甩开，两个人像没事人一样各干各的。

等到崔胜澈洗干净出来，李知勋和夫胜宽还是像平常一样互相隔得老远坐着，引得崔胜澈忍不住发问，

“你们到底在干嘛？”


End file.
